Lil shit
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: They were on a run with Rick and Maggie when it happened. Daryl knew that Paul was a little shit, but he actually never thought that Paul would be /such/ a little shit. "Paul" he whispered, swallowing back a moan "Paul, stop, we can't..." "Come on baby, please?"


**Honestly, I have no idea what to do with this.**

 **I've just found this one shot in my Ipad; and I have no idea when I wrote it or what to do with this, so I posted it as it was: unbeta'd, and written in one go.**

 **I hope you'll like this shameless smut anyway, and uhhhh... i'll hopefully post something else soon! x**

* * *

They were on a run with Rick and Maggie when it happened. Daryl knew that Paul was a little shit (he calls him little shit often enough, and Paul knows exactly that he doesn't exactly mean it... well. Except when he's holding him down and fucking himself on Daryl's cock so slowly that Daryl thinks he'll die of blue balls before coming) but he actually never thought that Paul would be such a little shit. Against his throat, his boyfriend laughed and muffled the sound against the hot skin, which snapped Daryl back to reality in no time.

"Paul" he whispered, swallowing back a moan when Paul's hands found his belt and pressed against his erected cock at the same time. "Paul, stop, we can't..."

This time, he moaned out loud in the empty room, because Paul had just licked under his ear right against the spot that made Daryl's legs turn to jelly. Little shit. He knew exactly how to play with Daryl's buttons, and he was doing it right when Daryl needed to stay focused.

"Come on baby" groaned the scout, and Daryl could feel his lover's short breath against his heated skin. "Please?"

And that, right there, was not fair at all. Because Paul knew that Daryl loved when he begged, with his mouth full of cock on his knees right in front of his lover or when he was on all four on the bed and waiting for Daryl to claim him. Because being a leader was never Paul's thing; he'd rather follow someone's lead while being on his own from time to time. But with the war against Negan, he had been forced to step up and be a leader, just like Daryl had to. And sometimes, more often than not, Paul needed someone to ground him and this person was Daryl. While he knew that his boyfriend could kill him with both hands tied behind his back and blindfolded, Daryl had found out that Paul liked to be dominated sometimes too. It wasn't the heavy shit Daryl had heard his brother do sometimes (he still had nightmares about these) or seen in porn before the outbreak, but it was enough to make him blush all the way down his torso sometimes. And Paul trusted him, he trusted Paul, so that was enough for the both of them. Sometimes, it was Daryl that needed to be held down and fucked good enough that he couldn't walk straight the day after, and Paul never denied him anything either.

But Paul was now using this against him, begging right against Daryl's ear while they were in the same place as Maggie and Rick. And if there was one thing that Daryl wasn't ready to do, it was to make his boyfriend scream his name when his family was in the adjacent bedroom, probably hearing everything considering the fact that their rooms had no more doors.

"Come on, I swear I'll make it quick" whispered Paul again.

Daryl knew it wasn't even a lie. Paul had been on the edge all day, looking extremely tired and anguished at the same time, snapping at Rick several times during the trip without even realizing it. Daryl knew these days, because more often than not Paul would come home to him horny as fuck, too. And he had been expecting this as soon as they had decided to find an abandoned house for the night, but he was decided to resist. Well, until a certain point at least. Paul was hard as rock against his clothed thigh, rubbing against it to get some friction. Sometimes, Paul was very long to get fully hard. It wasn't that he wasn't entirely excited, but most days he had a lot on his mind and it took time for him to let it all go and relax. But this time, he was completely ready for this, and Daryl could feel his own cock harden in response.

"Paul, Rick and Maggie are on the other room" Daryl tried again, repressing yet another moan when Paul suckled his neck, probably bruising it good.

"Well it's not like we didn't hear Rick make love to Michonne almost every night before moving to the Hilltop permanently" replied Paul with a shrug once he had let go of Daryl's skin with a wet pop. "And I remember you telling me that Glenn and Maggie were doing it like rabbits in the prison, with no consideration whatsoever about the rest of you."

Well, he couldn't argue with that. It was true that he had heard a LOT of things that he'd rather forget since the beginning of the outbreak, and he would't erase the sound of Rick coming from his mind in a long time unfortunately. But he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the fact that his family would eventually hear what they were about to do.

"If you don't wanna fuck me, I could always suck you off and jerk myself at the same time" Paul kept going like he was talking about the weather. "Or if you prefer, you could finger me and I'd let you fuck my mouth." He stopped, smiling mischievously. "Or do you wanna bottom tonight?"

Damn, that mouth of his. The thing was, Paul was not a shy person by nature. And he wasn't shy about his sexual life either, and Daryl had seen him frighten a kid with a glare once, after a very bad homophobic joke from said kid. And the hunter had to admit that it was a turn on, to have such a confident lover not afraid to voice his needs.

"But that would be a waste, because I'm still loose from this morning when I fucked myself on my fingers thinking about you" Paul added, a smirk finding its way on his ridiculously beautiful face.

Daryl almost swallowed his tongue at the thought. He had been forced to leave the Hilltop two days ago to get Rick, prepare for the big run that he had planned with Paul and Maggie, and come back to get them. Which meant that Paul had been thinking about Daryl fucking him in the last two days, and that thought alone made him snap. He grabbed Paul by the back of his neck, crushing their mouth together and swallowing Paul's triumphal smile. They both moaned in each other's mouth, the wet sound of their tongue playing with each other horribly loud in the vast and empty room. While Paul was still pliant against him, Daryl took that opportunity to open their trousers, sliding them enough to reveal their boxer briefs and take out their hard cocks. They eventually had to break the kiss to get some air and get in a proper position, and Daryl took this opportunity to look at his boyfriend's hard member, leaking already.

"Damn look at you" he whispered, caressing it with the tip of his fingers and driving Paul completely mad with want. "You're craving for this, aren't you?"

Paul moaned at the praise, and wasted no time bending over to take his boyfriend in his mouth. Daryl bit back a moan, crushing his palm against his mouth and trying not to look down at his lover; which undid him almost every time. The blowjob was sloppy and wet, and Daryl realized that Paul was actually trying to get him slick enough for anal penetration. Paul had a damn talented mouth, and for once it didn't feel like a tight hot vice around him. Which meant that no, Paul had not lost his ability to suck cocks but he was interested in something else entirely. And soon enough, Paul let go of his lover's hard member and turned around, urging his lover to spoon him. Daryl's hard and leaking cock brushed against the fabric of Paul's boxer briefs, and both men twisted themselves like teenagers to get it down Paul's thighs enough to expose his backside. After that, Daryl wasted no time slicking himself a little more -yes, he did keep a little of his crossbow's coconut oil in his pocket and no Paul, it wasn't initially destined for THIS- and slipped inside his lover. They both held back a moan, Paul against the dusty pillow and Daryl against the back of Paul's neck. They stayed still for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other since it had been a long time since they actually made love, and when Daryl finally moved, his movements were sharp and precise. He knew that they didn't have much time, and he also knew that they both desperately needed to come. Paul let out a low growl, trying to follow the movement as soon as it started but Daryl stopped him, holding his legs closed as tightly as he could. He knew that Paul loved to hike his legs on his lover's hips in this position, but by keeping his legs closed, he also knew that Paul could feel him everywhere against his tight walls, and that included his prostate.

He was proven right when a few seconds later, Paul whimpered against the pillow as Daryl slid in and out oh so slowly, tilting his hips just the right way to brush against the little swollen bundle of nerves.

"Look at you" Daryl whispered right against his lover's hair. "Taking me so well, baby. You needed this, didn't you?"

Paul moaned in return, his inner muscles tightening around Daryl's member. The hunter was always highly impressed by his lover's capacity to come fast when he was praised, and he loved to play with this fact every time they made love.

"We gotta make it quick, baby" he said again, gritting his teeth when his cock was once again squeezed by Paul's sphincter. "Maggie and Rick are probably listening to us right now."

And if there was one thing he didn't expect, it was to hear Paul shamelessly moan at that, and way too damn loud in the empty room. Well, that was new.

"Oh you like this baby?" He asked, shushing him when he realized that Paul was still moaning out loud. "Knowing that they can hear you right now, hear you take me so well and ask for more?"

"Oh fuck, Daryl don't stop" begged the younger men, his hand finding Daryl's and interlacing their fingers on his quivering belly. "Please!"

When Daryl thought back to this moment, he realized that they both came embarrassingly fast afterward. A few more push from the hunter did the trick, and Paul was shaking against him without a hand on his dick, coming on the dusty and disgusting mattress with a whine. Afterwards, he fell back against Daryl's strong torso and encouraged his lover's thrusts with small little moans, turning his head around just enough to kiss Daryl fully on the lips. The hunter didn't need much more to come as well, and he groaned inside Paul's mouth as quickly pulled out and painted Paul's ass cheek with dribbles of hot come. He didn't like pulling out, especially after such a hot session of sex, but he knew that Paul would have been uncomfortable traveling with semen dribbling down his thighs the morning after. And if it would have been fun to see him wince to hide it, the price of their lives was too high to have fun with this, and the last thing he wanted was for Paul to get bitten because he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings.

Afterwards, when they were laying on their sides, panting and trying to muffle their chuckle, Daryl hit Paul square on the chest before nuzzling his face against the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"I hate you for doing this to me" he said, yawning against his neck.

"Sure you do baby, sure you do" replied the scout with a lazy smile, falling asleep a couple of seconds afterwards.

The next morning, Daryl did his best to ignore the sly glances from Maggie and Rick, giggling like teenagers on the front seats of the car. Paul was snuggled against him, a satisfied smile on his face and Daryl could have sworn that he would purr of content if he was a kitten. It was cute, to see him like this, relaxed and happy. Daryl had no idea how Paul could go from the sex thirsty person he was the night before to the adorable and innocent looking man beside him, but he loved this about his lover. Truth be told, he loved everything about his lover.

And if Maggie made a sex joke a little while later, or if Rick giggled when he saw them kiss several times in the back of the car, Daryl ignored them as hard as he could; focusing on his lover's baby blue eyes shining with delight and content.

Yes, he'd probably do everything for this little shit.


End file.
